fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahono Roselei
"Let's explore the world together! It's full of beauty, discoveries, and wonders! Yes, the world is cruel-but it is also beautiful." - Kahono to Wendy and Sherria Kahono Roselei is a young, female Sabertooth member. She is also the cousin of Flare Corona, being an orphan of the Sun Village as well. Kahono continued living with Flare, and joined the Raven Tail guild, which was created by Ivan Dreyar. Later learning about Ivan's true motives, Kahono left Raven Tail, coming to Sabertooth, Fiore's former strongest guild. There she befriended Minerva Orlando, Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney, and the guild master Sting Eucliffe. Despite her young age, Roselei is one of the strongest Sabertooth members. She is well-known for her proficiency in Fire and Celestial Spirit Magic. Other than her Sabertooth allies, Kahono is great friends with Sherria Blendy and Wendy Marvell. Appearance Kahono has pink, short hair that is nearly medium-lengthened. She also owns a pair of green eyes that matches her white skin. Roselei is considered short, which is probably because of her premature times. Due to her Roselei descent, Kahono possesses a purple diamond mark that allows her to activate a third eye, giving her additional eyesight. The pink-haired girl's diamond seal is hidden under her hair bangs. Personality Unlike friends Wendy and Sherria, Kahono isn't mentioned as the shy type, despite having a calm personality. She's rather polite and kind-hearted, being a very reserved, artistic, and creative person. Roselei is well-known for her intellectual demeanor, having a tremendously keen and strategic mind. Filling to the brim with curiosity, Roselei is usually interested in most things, especially ones that are new to her. She seeks understanding and fascination in not only activities-but even people. Kahono is eager to discover many sources of life, which is a high addition to her savvy personality. Kahono is also seen as adventurous, hoping to travel to new areas of Fiore. She is excited to experience new locations, which is a benefit on missions. Said again, Kahono has a great amount of kindness for not only her comrades-but even some of her enemies as well. Her polite demeanor is usually shown when summoning her celestial spirits. Even when they do the wrong things, Roselei still shows a good load of respect for them. Powers And Abilities Although she is at a young age, Kahono demonstrates proficiency in being a user of the magic arts. Roselei also specializes in hand-to-hand combat, which is quite a common yet fascinating feat. The curious preteen excels in utilizing the well-known Fire Magic. She has a strong amount of prowess in possessing the affinity of fire. When using this heat-based power, Roselei often relies on her salamander, which can increase its height, turning into the form of that of a dragon. The salamander also owns the capability of breathing out fire. Kahono can manipulate her Fire Magic into any form she desires. Being a Celestial Mage, Kahono uses Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon many zodiac spirits. Like Lucy Heartfilia, Kahono usually screws up with this magic, causing many negative events to occur. Despite having some issues with Celestial Spirit Magic, this power is her most-used magic, and Roselei has stated that she can handle it more than her Fire Magic. Alike to Lucy and Yukino, Kahono uses Urano Metria, an energy-based spell. Trivia * Kahono's favorite word is "friendship", describing her kind-hearted demeanor. * Her hobbies are reading, writing, and collecting shells. * Roselei's favorite food is oranges, strawberries, and foods based on black tea. * Her least favorite foods are chocolates and bakery foods.